


Under My Skin

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Gen, spoilers for 'the gang misses the boat' - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post- 'The Gang Misses The Boat'</p><p>Well... That happened.</p><p>(In which Charlie and Dee evaluate things after a certain event.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Still trying to process the newest ep., but this came about anyways. First time writing for this fandom so hope it's okay.
> 
> Title from 'I've Got You Under My Skin', by Frank Sinatra.

Well...

That happened.

God, he needed a drink.

Charlie slumped forward and folded his arms on top of the table. He had to close up bar tonight and everyone had left already, leaving him alone to his thoughts. But those were all scrambled at the moment. He wasn't sure what to think. It was all very confusing.

So yeah, he'd kissed Dee. Or... more like made out with her, but in his mind it was just kissing.

He wasn't sure what came over him; one minute they talking about an open mic night and how they made a great team, and the next thing they were together. And then they were on the couch.

Dennis had ranted earlier about how things should go back to the way they were, Charlie went along with it, but what happened between him and Dee still lingered in the back of his mind. It was making him think, as well as obviously confused. It made him feel weird.

None of the gang were necessarily good people, but Dee had always been- if the slightest- the kinder of the group to him, and honestly it was pretty awesome when they teamed up in a scheme or something of the sort.

But it was nice going out to lunch together... and maybe they did make a good team.

Ugh, he couldn't get that kiss out of his mind. It wasn't bad though- this kiss that is. It was just... kinda out of left field. It was weird, but not bad. Charlie couldn't deny the fact that he kissed Dee. Well... It's happened before, but that time they were being held hostage in their own bar and that brief kiss was out of a panic.

However, this time there was no threat; no one was holding them hostage, no panic. It had just... happened. They had sort of been distant from each other up till Dennis came storming it, but even when he called her a bird again- laughing nearly hysterically- it felt a bit weird. What was it supposed to mean?

Charlie shook his head. No- it was because they were all acting out from their dynamic. Yeah, that was it! They had all been acting weird and not realized it. That must be why he kissed Dee. And what about the Waitress? Oh, he loved her to pieces, truly, and lately felt like he was making progress with her. Then all this weird stuff happened, and... Dennis was right; it was better that they go back to how they were before.

He groaned and went around to the counter, rooted around under it for a beer. He really needed a drink.

 

* * *

 

Dee felt like smothering herself with a pillow.

Shit....

Shit! That really happened.

Charlie had kissed her, and she kissed him back.

This was absurd! She'd never felt much of any sort of attraction to Charlie before, much less any desire to kiss him. Why this?

Well, she was well away from him now, as he had to close up the bar tonight. After that... incident they had well kept their distance from each other; or as much as they could because they worked in the same bar. That had been awkward enough as it was.

Just that one moment with Charlie had been different from the rest, different from anyone Dee had been with. Well, from the obvious he was _Charlie_ ; the janitor of the bar, rat basher. However, Charlie she could put up with more than anyone in the gang.

That... kiss with Charlie had felt different as well. Surprisingly, it wasn't bad. And the making out part wasn't too bad ether.

Dammit, what was going on here? They had just been hanging out, planning to go to an open mic night, and then that happened. Could this possibly mean that...

No no no; what was she thinking.

It was- Dee couldn't believe she was admitting to this- like Dennis said. They had decided to go out in different directions and it was all throwing them for a loop. That's what probably brought this on. They had gone back to normal now, so they could put it all behind them. And besides, Charlie was still pinning after the Waitress, though obviously he probably would never win her over.

Maybe... Dee wasn't sure.

She couldn't shake that weird moment from her mind.

“God dammit, Charlie.” She sighed.

Dee flopped down on her couch, hoping in the morning she could forget it.   


End file.
